1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor storage device and more particularly to a semiconductor storage device which is intended to optimize the test technique and redundancy technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the storage capacity of the semiconductor storage device keeps on increasing and various test techniques for testing whether or not semiconductor storage devices are correctly operated and redundancy technologies for repairing (compensating for) defects of semiconductor storage devices come to play an important role. In the semiconductor storage device of large storage capacity, it is essential to suppress the test time for making various function tests and enhance the efficiency of the redundancy technology for repairing defects of semiconductor storage devices and lower the cost thereof.
However, it is difficult to optimize the test technique and redundancy technology, and if an attempt is made to test a semiconductor storage device which has been repaired by use of the redundancy technology, the test time becomes longer and the test operation becomes difficult, and if an attempt is made to reduce the test time, the redundancy technology of high efficiency and low cost cannot be applied.